


A Taste For Killing

by Glass_Oceans



Series: The Ficlet Collection [40]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-09 22:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14724371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Oceans/pseuds/Glass_Oceans
Summary: Can... can we have the Hux first kiss version too?





	A Taste For Killing

**Author's Note:**

> Content notes: Cadet Hux, murdering your fellow cadets

Hux grinned, sharp and wide, as the explosion lit up the night air. Moment later the sirens were beginning to sound, and the senior cadets were sure to be caught red-handed; drinking spirits purloined from the officers, and tampering with their vehicles while under the influence. Hux almost wished that the fuel lines that he’d pared down would have lasted until they’d actually gotten out on joy-ride, thinking themselves safe while most of the training officers were off planet. There would have been a better chance some of them might have been killed, but perhaps some would be expelled, and he would still take that as a win.

As the security patrols began to draw close, Hux retreated further into the shadows, cracking open one of the ground floor windows and sneaking back inside. He was on the far side of the building from the explosion, so he was confident attention would be diverted, but he took no chances as he crept back to his room. He shed his hat as he walked, fluffing up his tell-tale red hair, making it look sleep mussed. He stuff hat and gloves both into his back pocket, as he quietly opened the door to his room, shared with seven other cadets.

He expected the room to be empty, but as he looked around, he caught sight of a pair of eyes watching him in the darkness. He froze as he watched cadet Linth unfold himself from the bunk, his hair loose from genuine sleep. A year older, he stood taller than Hux, all of the other cadets here did, but Hux held his ground as the other boy crossed the room to stand in front of him.

“You had something to do with that didn’t you?” he asked, nodding his head towards the windows where the faint light of the garage fire could still be seen.

Hux said nothing as he folded his hands into Linth’s sleep shirt, swinging him around and pressing his forearm into Linth’s throat.

“If you say anything,” Hux hissed into his face.

Linth shook his head, not resisting Hux’s hold on him. He simply leant against the wall, pliant and patient. Hux began to release his hold; Linth wasn’t a threat, but there was something else…

Without thinking, Hux found himself swaying forward, pressing his lips against Linth’s. This Linth did react to, opening his mouth, tongue darting out to lick at Hux’s lips. Hux melted against him, feeling the fluttering of Linth’s hands against his hips, the hint of arousal in the front of his trousers. He rolled his hips once, the adrenaline from the sabotage still singing in his veins and drank deep of the gasp that Linth made.

Hux moved to press his free hand between them, when a shout sounded from the corridor, and he flew apart from Linth, leaving him panting and flushed against the wall. The sergeant shouted again and Hux stepped away, turning his back as he drew off his jumper and climbed under the covers of his bunk. After a moment he heard Linth return to his own bunk. The silence stretched as they waited for the other cadets to return to their room.

“Night Hux.”

Hux smiled at Linth’s whisper in the dark room. He wouldn’t tell. Anything.


End file.
